World of the Midnight Moon
by Soulofthepast
Summary: After Balalaika, Rock, and Revy put the final end on things in Japan, they anger the Sailor Senshi for pushing things way too far. They need to find their way home, but not before they show the good city of Roanapur the meaning of real war. Many Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The following fiction doesn't have enough space to say all that it is in the description box. While it is true that Romance and Angst are involved so is drama, crass humor and entire array of other things. It will be interesting to say the least as I attempt to push my limits to the max and work with concepts that are way out of my normality. I hope you will enjoy the ride. I envision this fan fiction to be dark, and, since I can say that this first chapter was hard enough to write, I'm not sure about the speed of my updates.

Ami/Makoto Rei/Minako and many more pairings will show themselves, and perhaps we can have a little fun with Revy too...

There will be crassness at EVERY turn…thank Revy and the cast of Black Lagoon for that… Even if this does have Black Lagoon characters, it's still very much Sailor Moon majority…just without all of fun transformations (Until later…MUCH). I have NO idea what possessed me to do this, but I have a very, very, bad feeling that this will either turn out really good, or really, really, bad.

This is so out of the realm of my normality that I just hope this fiction will be a semi good read at the very least. Please read and review.

I do not own Sailor Moon and I do not own Black Lagoon either.

* * *

Prologue: Trouble in Japan.

Another explosion sounded as yet another group of victims met their demise. "What did she do?" Rock all but yelled as pure pandemonium took over. Not only did Balalaika take out her intended target, she took out the entire apartment complex. "I thought she was only after one person!"

"Balalaika sure outdid herself this time." Revy cackled as she took in the sights of another destroyed building. "Hell of an explosion eh Rock?" She kicked a brick to the side, her untied boots clicking on the ground when she walked closer wreckage taking in the dusty smell of explosive. "Rock?" She looked over to her partner. Once a Japanese businessman who at one time lived in this country, he had been reduced into nothing, a common criminal though he didn't look it. "What you got there?"

He sifted through some of the rubble that had once been an apartment's kitchen. Balalaika had targeted the complex for stowing away a few people that she wanted dead. "I think I found a survivor." He motioned over to the tall body. "Some girl." His answer was calm. "She's alive, but she's banged up pretty bad." He pulled her from the broken bricks and twisted metal, her breathing ragged, her body cut up pretty good, and it was likely she hadn't been expecting anything. "Is she another one?" She seemed like a normal teenager, but Rock had quickly learned that looks were deceiving.

Revy caught the glimpse in emerald eyes. "Shit Rock move!" It was too late as the tall girl decked him in the face, sputtering blood as she stood. Her eyes hardening ready for a fight, the girl spun around to kick him in the face, sending him flying. "You dumbass!" Revy was tired of the horseplay and put her fists up. She didn't want to kill the kid, even criminals had morals after all, but even so, she couldn't help but get pissed that the kid had such nerve. She was met fist for fist as the man lay on the ground. Revy had to admit, this kid I hit pretty hard for her age. She was no slouch, and her eyes gave away the fact that she wasn't new to battle. This kid was a killer, or so she looked.

Punch for punch it looked like a common street brawl…or so it appeared to the outside observer, however the two combatants were both skilled in fighting and made it known. Using the broken bricks as leverage, sending punches flying, diving into the dirt, uncaring of the blood they drew, it was clear that neither of them were going to go down easily. From the nearby bush a small group gathered, taking in the sights of Makoto's now destroyed apartment, and the knockdown, drag out, fight before them.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Rei whispered aloud as she saw the fighting. She was being held back by Minako, but only barely.  
"Are you sure that girl isn't a youma? I've never seen Makoto have such trouble in a street fight." Minako turned to Ami.  
"Never mind that." Rei retorted. "I've never seen any human fight like that. She's as good as us, no way she's a normal person."  
"That woman is human." Ami nodded. "There isn't any way she could possibly be a youma. I agree though, there's something not right about her."  
"Well she's not one to anger by the looks of it." Rei rolled her eyes stopping the struggle. If it wasn't a youma she couldn't attack the older girl.

Makoto and Revy were still facing off when Revy had enough of the playtime and grabbed Makoto by the hair, pulling the girl back before pulling a gun. "What the hell's wrong with you? Damn kid." Makoto struggled in the hold but couldn't do much being held up by her hair. She was already weak enough having had part of the place she lived fall on top of her. Makoto wasn't in top form, and her opponent…she was too good. This girl was as tall as her, and just as strong. Makoto rarely came across such raw power. "Who're you with? You after Hotel Moscow?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Makoto rasped out as blood trickled down her cheek. The metallic taste was something she knew of well, but she couldn't say she liked it much. Her street fighting often got her into trouble, but she had been sure this girl had been an enemy. She had making lunch when her home came falling down around her. She hadn't the slightest idea why, but she had been sure it was youma terrorizing the city…but this woman was no youma. "I live here, or at least I did." She coughed again.

"Revy…" Rock groaned out. "It's ok…I think I just scared her." He held his head feeling the sticky blood she drew. "It's just a little cut."

"Like I care." Revy bit out to her companion. "This kid is too good a fighter." Then she addressed Makoto. "You're not a normal street kid." Revy shot back. "You're a killer too. You've got blood on your hands." She answered again, shaking the girl roughly. "Who are you with? If I have to ask again, I'll slice your throat." Revy shook her again before a voice called her in near panic.

"Wait!" Ami came out from the bushes as Revy whipped around to face the others that followed. "She isn't apart of anyone. She's our friend who just happened to get caught in the ruckus." Ami saw the man on the ground. "Her name's Makoto and I know she looks rough, but I'm sure she didn't mean it. So please, let her go." She walked over to the man, taking a look at him. Makoto had laid into him hard, a gash on his head being the result. "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior." She spoke to the man, looking at him will a level of sincerity.

"Let her go Revy." He sighed looking at her. "I don't think she meant any harm."

She did, albeit roughly, flinging Makoto to the ground, holstering her gun. "You pull anything stupid and I'll shoot you here and now." She warned. "You ok Rock?" He nodded and she pulled him up. "Fucking kids…learn your place. Damn gutter rats." She walked along a few more feet before she stopped, letting Rock to the ground. "Stay here. Something isn't right about those kids." She looked at them, they seemed like a pack in her mind. That was dangerous.

"What do you mean?" He held his bleeding head, unable to figure it out.  
"Reminds me of those little vampire bastards." Revy answered before turning around, where the teens still were, marching over. "Hey, wait up!"  
"What do you want now?" This came from Rei as she stood in front of her friends protectively.  
"Tryin' to make sure I didn't beat the living crap out of your friend too badly." Revy growled out. "Don't test my fucking generosity."  
"What's so generous about trying to kick my ass in?" Makoto spat out, blood covering her lips.  
"Just as I thought…you aren't one of them are ya kid?" Revy smirked, she knew that look anywhere.

Makoto bristled as the others stood quietly. Revy only sighed… "You're not in their world. You're eyes…I know them too well…" She shrugged, something pulling her back. These kids just weren't normal. Most were afraid of knives and guns but these girls seemed to show no signs of true fear…apprehension? Yes. Fear? No. These kids had a chance. The fire they held in their eyes, the stances they used…that wasn't things normal kids knew about. "Aw, fuck it…" She pulled a wad of bills from her pocket. "I dunno what the hell I did to ya, go get yourself cleaned up. That'll cover it, now go on before the damn cops get here…I can't pay them off."

Revy returned to Rock, picked him up, and they took their leave. They didn't need to be around those kids any more than necessary. Still, she smirked a bit. Recently, a girl had been hunted down by Balalaika and a gang war started in the streets of Japan. Now all that was left to do was finish up the odds and ends that had been missing. Revy couldn't be too careful, and Makoto fit the bill of a true member of a gang. She was a good fighter, and no doubt had a dark side. Revy had been almost sure…but those other girls protected the kid, and, for what it was work, Revy knew she could kill them all later if she needed too.

They may not have been normal, but the one girl had eyes like Rock. Hardened, but by no means able to kill. The other two, well, Revy could only scoff.

Still, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to those brats. Balalaika would be sure to nail the stupid girls if they got in the way. Revy had work to be doing. She shouldn't be worried about a group of kids…and yet, it had been clear that the blast had been a bit overboard. She couldn't let this go on without checking in on her long time friend and went to go see the woman of the hour herself. "Shit sis, you shoulda seen this kid. She matched me blow for blow. Even unarmed she was good…but if that isn't enough for ya, it was her eyes…"

"Why would this concern you Two-hands?" Balalaika had a cigar in her mouth, expensive brandy in a glass, and her eyes that of the woman she was. "I'm sure a little street punk will know better than to play with fire." Power at its finest. "I wouldn't worry too much." She sipped her glass, some lipstick smudging the rim lightly. "She'll be dealt with accordingly if I see it fit to do so."

"What if she isn't who you're after?" Revy knew the answer.  
"I'll check before I act. Don't worry." Balalaika smiled. "I wouldn't harm anyone who isn't on my list. I'm more civil than you give me credit for."  
"Sis…" Revy had gotten soft being around Rock, but that didn't stop the facts. "They're just kids. You don't know if they're connected."  
"That girl was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time." Balalaika tapped a finger on her cheek, her long fingernail glistening in the light.  
"We can both agree on that." Revy nodded. "Rock wouldn't be happy you know…killing innocent people on his home turf."

"He has no home anymore." The liquid danger of her voice spoke volumes. "He's on our side, the dark world of no escape. He knows that." Revy looked defeated slightly and balalaika sighed. Revy was born into this life from a child on the street. Balalaika was a hardened war hero, and there was a distinctive discrepancy between the two. It was true that the older woman looked out for Revy a lot, and now, she would do so again. "I'll try not to be so thoughtless in the future. I assume that Rock also feels bad for the girl, does he not?" Revy nodded, you never spoke when being offered something from a woman of power. "Then I will be sure to be especially vigilant from now on."

She sipped her drink as her young friend left. The lagoon company wasn't bad group of people. Dutch was a rather honorable man given his profession. Balalaika liked the company, and particularly had a fondness for Rock. She didn't know Benny well, but what she saw of him kept her neutral. Revy, well, the kid was still merely that. She was a little girl lost in her way. Had someone actually given her a chance, perhaps she would have become a far different person. Somewhere deep down, the little girl known as Rebbecca was still calling and crying out, and Balalaika knew that.

* * *

"Are you sure it isn't a youma?" Luna looked at how battered up Makoto was and sighed. "I've never seen her get so beat up by a mere human."  
"Tell me about it." Rei agreed. "This chick, whoever she was, had been out for cold blood. Guns and all, you should have seen it Luna."  
"I don't think we should be amazed by it. Rather, respectfully fearful." Ami warned. "She was dangerous."  
"That's why we need to step in." Minako answered all too seriously. "These people are tearing apart Japan."  
"Our job is Usagi…not mere criminals." Luna warned.

"That is true." Ami fully agreed with that statement, but it didn't stop the facts. "However I can't say the woman was completely human. Her reflexes were above normal human standards. Her battle strategies were also quite good. Powerful, no doubts there, I can only say that we need to keep an eye out. It could be a trap. I think if we lie low for a while we can find a way to deal with it, or perhaps it'll all blow over. Then we won't need to worry about it."

"Makoto got hit by building rubble. On top of that her home has been destroyed." Minako glared as if it was obvious. "With these people around we can't guarantee Usagi's safety. I've seen firsthand what a building disaster can do. Usagi could be next. We may be Senshi, but we're still mortal. I was fortunate I survived the incident in England, next time, I may not be so lucky. Look at Makoto as she is, can you say you'd want to tempt fate into hurting Usagi next?"

"So what should we do?" Rei leaned on the side of the wall. "We can't just go in as Sailor Senshi and attack random people. The police aren't doing anything either." She looked at Makoto who was still resting in bed and her lavender eyes softened. "I don't think I could have taken the beating she did, not without my transformation. The fact she doesn't have anywhere to go either…I don't know about you guys, but this doesn't sit well with me."

"True, but I can't say we have much of a choice left." Ami felt bad about all of this, but there wasn't anything else she could think of to do. "That girl today, her name was Revy I think… I heard the man say that name anyway."

"Even if that was her name, it doesn't do any good right now." Minako looked at Luna; orders had to be given, measures taken. "I want you and Artemis to stay with Usagi, no matter what don't leave her side. Ami, I want you to scan into any government files you can on that name, whoever these jerks think they are have no idea who've they just pissed off." Then she turned to Rei. "You're coming with me…I have a few favors I'm calling in and I don't want to go alone."

"Who are you calling exactly?" Rei followed as Minako stormed out the door and down the shrine steps, clearly enraged, though she hid it very well.  
"I used to work with the international police." Makoto ranted. "If they want a brawl, I'll give them one they won't soon forget."  
"I don't think this is a very good idea." Rei paled thinking of what could possibly happen if Minako got involved directly.

"Then what do you think is Rei?" Minako whipped around, a level of rage rarely seen covered her eyes in absolute fury. "Makoto could have been killed and I'll be damned if I lose someone on my watch. She's lost her home, and got the crap kicked out of her besides. If a few street punks think I'll let them get away with what they've done, they have another thing coming. Sailor V didn't put up with this crap and like hell will I stand for it either. If our police won't deal with these riffraff I'll find someone who bloody will." With that she continued walking down the street, headed for a contact who she knew would back her up.

TBC~~~

* * *

Well that's the prologue. As I said, this is FAR more edgier than I normally do, and it'll be far darker…but I want to know what you think. I know it's dark and I used a lot of vulgarity, however Black Lagoon is also teaming with it (in 26 episodes the F word is spouted over 200 times) so I attempted to mute down Revy as much as I could and yet still keep her in character as much as possible.

Anyway, let me know, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I decided to put up a next chapter, I hope people are going to like this. This chapter is a little longer since now that I know it is of interest, I'm going to attempt to hammer out the details. Please enjoy as I try to set up this fiction properly for a hopefully great storyline later.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own Black Lagoon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Eyes like Mine.

"Revy?" Rock walked out of the hotel room and onto the balcony where his friend sat smoking away her troubles, music playing in the background from a slightly dusty stereo. She had been outside for hours, her skin lightly freckled with goose bumps. "You've been out here a long time." He gave her his jacket. "You'll catch a cold if you're out here too long like that."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine Rock." Her low growl wasn't meant to come off as rude and he knew that. "Don't worry about me. I'm used to nights like this." She opened the bottle of rum at her side, gulping down a swig in great haste. The brand wasn't the normal stuff, but her palate wasn't exactly known for being regal. "You're the one I'm worried about. That damn kid nailed you good today ya know." Her eyes showed annoyance but still, it was clear what her real emotion was. "You sure you're ok?" Concern could be found under the mask.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He nodded, at her concern as he placed a hand to his face, the gauze still damp with blood. "I'm alive, right? So no harm done."  
"That little shit could have killed you." She threw her cigarette at him. "Dumbass."  
"I don't think she would have gone quite that far." Rock knew better. Yeah the girl hit him hard. So what? "It was my fault. I think…"  
"Don't defend her." Revy spat out before drinking more rum. "She better watch herself or next time I won't go easy."

Rock chuckled at the annoyed look, but the real reason he was happy wasn't something he was going to speak about. Perhaps happy wasn't the right term, he quickly realized as he tried to suppress a laugh. Revy normally would have killed whoever attacked her, and yet, she let the tall girl live. He wasn't going to ask, but rather, feel blessed that she didn't really hurt the poor girl. She was likely just scared. He's could relate to the foreboding situation. If some stranger loomed over him after waking up in a pile of rubble, he would have tried to react too. It was almost expected.

"Damn kid." Revy was still aggravated. "Little shit hits hard for a street rat." She sighed looking at her bruised arm.  
"Revy?" He did have something he wanted to say, but he was unsure how to say it. "Why is it-" Her music cut him off.  
"Shut up." She smirked evilly. "I like this song." She turned up the radio, the sound of metal blasting into her ears. "Fucking awesome!"  
"If you say so." He just took the bottle of rum, pouring some into the plastic cup nearby, clearly Revy hadn't wanted to use it.  
"Hell yeah I say so!" She pretended to strum a guitar, too enthralled with her music. "Great stuff right here!"

As she let her music waft heavily into the nighttime sky, blissfully unaware of what Balalaika had been planning. She could hear gun shots in the distance, but couldn't have cared less, to her, it was only adding to the great tunes blasting from her speakers. Rock barely noticed the noise of gunfire; it was like a second nature for him now. He didn't question it, he didn't need too. In the place they lived, gunfire was more common than that of a cricket.

He looked out into the night sky. This place had been his home, his country. His mind went to the now deceased members of the gang Balalaika had targeted. One girl particularly made her way into his mind. "Dice…" He sighed under his breath. "Whatever way I throw them…but what if I never rolled the dice to begin with? What if my life was handed too me, like a hand in a game of poker…what then kid?" At the time, he hadn't thought to ask that, now it didn't really matter, but even so, he was still caught in the middle. Seeing what he saw today really made that clear. He downed the rum in his glass and left it on the ledge as more gunshots went off.

* * *

She was used to such a sound, but never recently. This place wasn't in a dangerous area. She never should be able to hear it here. A familiar flight or fight response kicked in as she bolted right out of bed, feeling nauseous at her sudden movements. Swallowing down the vomit like taste in the back of her mouth she fell back down, only to start coughing. Sore was an understatement, and she only partially remembered what happened after the girls got her to safety.

Makoto sputtered as she sat up far more slowly in the bed she was in. Her eyes were blurry, she could still identify the smell of metallic blood and faintly, she could detect someone was with her, holding her close. The body was warm, a voice gentle and soft, although truth be told, Makoto had no idea what the smaller girl was saying. Her head hurt too badly, and instead she sighed, placing a gentle finger onto thin lips, the bottom slightly bruised, as if Ami had been nibbling on it nervously. "I'm alright now." Makoto rasped out, the smaller Senshi always got upset seeing Makoto hurt in a fight. "No more tears."

"You aren't alright." Makoto still smelt like blood and sweat, looked bruised, and was covered in the dust that the debris had caked her skin. Her hair was messy, her hands cut up, her face swollen at her cheek, arms and legs scratched to hell… "Don't you ever do something so stupid again! Do you hear me Kino Makoto?" Her words were loud, Ami rarely yelled, however, today she must have made an amendment to the rule, and Makoto sighed as the girl clung onto her.

"You know, it's hard not to hear you when you're screaming like that." The soft, yet slightly deep voice brought Ami out of her momentary anger. Green emerald eyes sparkling in a quiet calm seemed to be enough to make Ami realize that Makoto really was alright…mostly. "I don't like to see you cry." She smiled, caressing away a tear that had started to slip down a cheek rosy from emotional excursion. "I'm alright now; I swear to you that I am."

"What happened?" The somber tone in Ami's voice made Makoto wince. "Why were you involved in everything today?"  
"Wrong place at the wrong time I guess." Makoto shrugged, but pulled her eyes to the corner of the bed. "I'm not really sure."  
"The apartment it's not…you can't… so where…" Ami broke off, Makoto had already seen, so there was no need to go into further detail.  
"It's ok." Makoto answered the silent question. "I'm used to rebuilding my life. I'll find a new place to live, start from scratch."  
"That sounds like a lot of work Makoto." Blue eyes found those of green again, the person she addressed giving a weak half smile.  
"It'll be ok." Makoto's voice sounded stronger than she really felt. "Everything will work out. I'll be alright, so don't worry. Are the others here?"  
"No." Ami shook her head, relieved for a change in direction. "Minako had someone she wanted to go see. Rei went with her."  
"Oh." Makoto didn't have much else to say. Too much was on her mind.

She looked around, realizing she was still in Rei's bedroom and she sighed. This place was always a safe zone for them when they were kids. So many nights one or all of them would stay with Rei. Usagi especially so, it was just a way for them to feel secure in general. Rei didn't have to be there, it was just nice to have a place to go. A home away from home, a place of safety and for not the first time Makoto sighed as she allowed herself to fall backwards into Rei's bed, knowing that she would always be welcome here. "Come on." Makoto sighed looking to the shorter girl. "We should get some sleep."

Before big nights, before they went into battle, before the chance of losing everything, The Senshi stayed with each other. They had been teenage girls when this all started. The need to be warm, the desire to feel safe came before any and all dignity. Warmth of others was something that just felt they needed. Taking care of each other, whatever that need may be.

"Please…" Makoto's eyes called for such attention now. It was understandable. A near death experience, a street brawl, losing her home and most of her things as a result to some freak accident…there was no question how hard it was. Makoto attracted misfortune like this; the loss of her parents another key one that made this particular disaster even more real. "I don't want to be alone."

Ami nodded without hesitation even if she wasn't sure just what it was Makoto was seeking. All rules of morality when it came to daily life were subject to debate. Even Ami participated in the questionable activities to a degree. After all, if you were willing to give your life for a fellow friend and sister in arms, why not share a bed, a bath, the comfort? It was just easier this way. Pulling her arms in her shirt she unhooked her bra, pulling it out with her left hand as she joined the taller girl in bed.

Makoto's body was warm and protective, however she was also stiff. That was something Ami noticed almost instantly as the taller girl stared at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" She didn't get a response and cautiously tapped Makoto's arm, causing the tall girl to jump slightly. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Makoto shook her head. "I was just making an observation about what that chick said."  
"From today." Ami wasn't the type to often place interest in areas of relative danger. "What exactly did she say that bugs you?"  
"I'm not normal." Makoto stated. "She's right about that, but I don't think she is either."  
"Don't be like that." Ami chided lightly. If she was honest, the entire thing didn't sit well with her. "We are as normal as we can be."  
"So is she." Makoto deadpanned. "I know you may not understand, but I can't explain."  
"I'm not asking you too." Ami wasn't sure she liked where this was headed. "Just try to relax; tomorrow it'll be a new day."

Makoto nodded, but a part of her wasn't sure she liked the idea of what would lay ahead. She had to go see the real damage to the apartment, not to mention the fact her body felt like hell. She did fall asleep, but it was light and not restful in the least. Her dreams contained half truths, her worst nightmares occurring before her eyes, jolting her awake each and every time she felt tiredness attempt to overtake her. Even with Ami by her side the night was filled with fears of bedbugs biting and the ghost her past lurking deep within the shadows of her mind.

* * *

The night was filled with unrest and it wasn't only at the shrine. Unlike that of Revy, partying until dawn and Makoto drowning in sleeplessness brought on by fear, there were also others unable to find peace within the darkened sky. Inside a small apartment on the outskirts of the inner city, a woman from Minako's past sipped fine wine from a glass, trying her best not to look concerned at what she had heard. In her hands were old documents and she sighed, this was a dirty aspect of her job.

"You're still up I see." Minako stood in her a borrowed house coat, looking at the woman before her seemingly drink her night away. "Can't sleep?"  
"Thinking." She answered without a moment of hesitation. "Nothing more, nothing less. Why? Are you unable to sleep, it would be understandable."  
"You know me." Minako smiled softly taking a seat. "I never sleep at night, at least not well."  
"Is that so." The older woman acknowledged the fact but quickly brushed it off. "You know, the days of Sailor V are over."  
"So are the days of you being on the side of the good guys." Minako had such a sharp tongue when she wanted.  
"I'm not good or bad Minako…I fight on my own side." Natsuna poured herself some more wine, also offering Minako a glass.

The blond nodded, of course she knew that. "I thought you may know something." Her hand fingered the glass lightly, holding the glass was a second nature to Minako, as she exhibited the proper method of holding the glass at its stem, sampling the flavor with her nose, followed by her lips, swishing the first sip around in her mouth to sample the flavor properly. "That was why we came, but if you don't, I'm not going to be mad about-"

"Roanapur…it's a place near Thailand." The older woman interrupted quickly. "Not on any map though, so good luck trying to find it."  
"What's so important about an uncharted location?" Now Minako was confused, she again sipped at her wine.  
"Rebbecca, last name, unknown…that was her name in America, however she goes by the name of Revy…at least, that's what they call her there."  
"I'm not sure I understand." The woman nodded as Minako spoke. "How would you know something like that?"

"I'm an ex-officer; it's my job to know that type of thing. You know I work in, darker projects now…that information proves useful, especially when you deal with my type of clientele. The companies involved with what's going on are big time. Even if you wanted to stop them Minako, truthfully, there isn't much you could do on your own. I went along and called Katarina anyway for you. She said she'd look into it on her end, but in all reality, I think you're digging yourself too deep here kiddo, with or without your…powers." The woman wasn't sure how to address the issue of Minako not being normal and just accepted it without question.

Why did you quit anyway?" Minako never thought to ask that before. It hadn't been her concern before now. "Katarina always said you were the one who helped her out when she was in a tight bind, so why did you just stop? You left the force without reason…right? Why was that?" The woman before her stalled by looking at the documents in her hand, shrugging. "I mean there needs to be some sort of story there…right?"

"Well, there is a guess, but, it's not flashy like your history." Her voice was soft as she addressed Minako's question. "I was only the superintendent-general of the Metropolitan Police board. I did as I was told, and I knew my job well; however let's just say that I have other things on my mind. After working as long as I have you start to realize justice isn't how it always appears. After running into a few CIA and Interpol agents, that was made even more obvious. Anyway, that doesn't matter. Your best bet is to go back to living your normal life and forget it ever happened. Let the badges handle this type of work…it's not in your hands, or mine."

"If I could believe that, then I would wholeheartedly Natsuna." Minako stood, looking down the hall and into the room that Rei was sleeping, assuring herself that what she was about to say wouldn't slip into Rei's ears. "However, I agree, natural justice isn't all it should be, and those badges aren't doing their job. My friend was caught up in it; furthermore, that friend is a Sailor Senshi, a person like me. That automatically makes it my job. You're one of the few who really know about us, so that's why I'm warning you now. If those badges don't do something soon, Sailor V will intervene, you make sure to let Katarina knows that too. I'll stop them with or without your help, but, I'd rather have the badges backing me up then fight a three sided war."

"I understand." Natsuna knew that Minako would do what she would, with or without help. "I'll be sure to alert Katarina that you'll make a move if no one else does, however, let me warn you, these guys aren't just your run of the mill criminal. These aren't normal street thugs and if you think the Dark Agency was tough to deal with your walking into the underworld on this one." She took a sip of her wine.

"Natsuna, I've already seen what a possible underworld is like…trust me when I say that this doesn't faze me." Minako finished her wine, politely refusing a refill. "I've seen things that would make a person like you, or even this Revy chick howl in fear. You think the underworld is bad, try a frozen death that borderlines suicide purely because it was the only thing you could do to do your missing right. When you've experienced that, then you can preach to me about the fearing the underworld.

"Just letting what I know that be known to you is all." Natsuna shrugged simply, not really caring one way or the other. She had already heard that story, so the shock value wasn't there. "I don't want you walking blindly when you can walk with some insight." She tossed a small leather case to the blond. "You should get some sleep, I don't know what the hell you seem to be planning, but if you feel the need to go out in a blaze of damned glory, don't forget who your friends are."

"Thanks." Minako walked back into the room where Rei was, hiding the case from view and rejoined her on the bed. However sleep never came. There was too much to think about, too many other worries to cover the darkness in a bloody veil. That truth burst through the night as a few more gun shots rang in the distance. Minako knew the stakes were high, but they always were, now wasn't any different. The things left unspoken gave Minako even more clarity.

She hadn't been able to get the right information…Natsuna wasn't an enemy, but her neutrality prevented her from offering Minako the usual aid. Something was going on, and it went deeper than any police force, youma attack, or normal street gang would ever really realize. Still she took Natsuna's words seriously, the woman was a shadow of her former self, but even in her darkest hours her loyalties remained unquestionable. Should Minako ever need a hired gun, Natsuna was still around, and even if she had been hired on a different job, their past history made them as thick as thieves, that statement an oath of blood, and gods honest truth.

Her subliminal message was behind the gun, one Minako had once vowed never to shoot again…and yet, that vow seemed pointless to keep if pulling the trigger meant the difference between life and death…Minako was a soldier in more ways than one…the end result justified the means, and that was all that mattered. Protecting Usagi came first, no matter the stakes. Her night was restless simple because of that one, gruesome truth.

TBC!

* * *

Well, after much though in how to further set up the fiction, this was what I came up with. I hope it is satisfactory for those following the story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll say that now that I've thought thoroughly about everything there are many ways in which to take this fan fiction, I've made my choice and I hope you will all be pleased with the future story line.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own Black Lagoon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cold Sweat.

"The smell of gun powder, ash, dust and old blood. That's all that was there…that's all." Makoto shivered as she recounted the scene in gruesome detail. "It wasn't just one person…there were puddles of it everywhere." Warmth. That's what Makoto wanted right now. That's what she needed, but sadly, even the feeling of another next to her did nothing to make her feel safe. "I don't have a home anymore."

"I know." Minako was used to this. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to look at something like that." She ran her hand through auburn locks, trying to calm her taller friend down. "Look at me." Her whisper cut through the silence. "Makoto." She spoke low, the bubbly, cheerful voice shrouded in dark orders. "Listen, I know it looked bad, but there weren't any bodies. All you saw was blood. If you allow your mind to think about what the hell happened out there last night you'll-" Minako stood, shaking her head. "That's just not a road you want to go down. Trust me; just be glad you were at the shrine all night. You didn't have to see. Be blessed for that."

Minako walked out of her bedroom and down into the main room where the other Senshi sat in extreme worry. "She's shaken up, but she'll be fine."  
"Can we go talk to her?" The hopeful voice of Ami cut through Minako's pensiveness.  
"No." She leaned on the wall, the look of foreboding in her eyes. "Nothing will help her right now. Leave her alone or you'll just make her weak."  
"That's not a good idea." Rei's lavender eyes met that of blue ready to defy the statement. "If you just abandon her up there who knows what'll happen."

"If I abandon her, she'll rely on what she knows best." Minako answered coolly. "I know you don't get it, but try to think from Makoto's point of view. The shit that's going on right now isn't Senshi business. We can be there, sure, we can surround her and preach all about love, justice and hope, but dear god Rei, what do you think that would do? This isn't a youma, these are humans. Their weapons aren't energy. Bullets and knives are far more gruesome when you're left to face the aftermath."

"After saying all of that you still want to let her be alone? She just walked in on a crime scene that used to be her home." Rei wouldn't get it. It just wasn't something that came naturally to someone who had been raised to give guidance and solace. The duties of a miko taught Rei to be far more careful of just leaving people behind. However, that was the difference between the mentalities. The burdens behind the beasts. "If she's alone after seeing that…"

"She will act as she would if we weren't around." Minako answered seriously. "I know it sounds harsh, but the fact is, we are what our name implies. We may not use guns, knives, or bombs to make a point, but we have taken lives. We just thought we had reason to do it. Makoto is trying to cope with that simple fact. There is no foreseeable justification for what happened to her yesterday or those people last night. It doesn't mean that it isn't there though. That's what you need to understand."

"I understand it perfectly." Rei snapped. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."  
"No one ever said you would. However, keep this in mind, Makoto…and all of us for that matter have already cheated death on a few occasions."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Rei really wished she could just barge past Minako and go see Makoto for herself.

"What it means is that part of this is likely guilt." Ami answered slowly. "On top of the fact that these are humans and not some new enemy, Makoto's had to face the facts that things like falling out of a building, withstanding curtain attacks, and everything else in life, she has a far better chance of survival than any normal human. It's not that we can't die, it's just that it takes a lot more than a simple bullet wound, or anything life threatening to actually take any one of us down. Our Senshi powers have innate abilities. Higher blood counts, better metabolisms and advanced cell structure are only a few added extra things we have that normal humans don't. I'm sure she sees that as a way to blame herself right now."

"Exactly." Minako nodded grimly. "Without us around, the reminder of how inhuman she may feel she is isn't as clear. I know it seems cruel, but without us at her side, she can wallow in her own pain, and right now that's what she needs to do. Makoto will bounce back, she's done it before without us, and she needs to do it again. With us around, she can just blame herself. She'll be one of the few that can survive anything in this world."

"To a kid who's already lost the ones she loved like her parents, seeing that blood today only put into perspective the truth of her past." Rei added. She finally understood why Minako didn't want them to go near the powerhouse of the Senshi. "I've never really thought of myself of anything more than mortal."

"That's because we've already died." Ami knew the grim reality quite well. "For us, facing youma gives us that belief, however for every day humans, that is to say, people without powers can't fathom what we're capable to do. Right about now I think Makoto can't fathom her apparent luck either, and I'm sure that she doesn't see it as a positive outcome."

"That may be all well and good, but I cannot allow this to continue further." Usagi came through the window Luna in tow, an angry look sat upon her features. "I'm sorry Minako, but I'm afraid I'll have to over ride the request. I can't allow her to hurt like that, even if you can." Although she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt her voice was as expected of their future queen, her childishness more in her attire than her actions. She placed up her hand when Minako was about to rebuke. "I've already heard your view, but I can't allow her to just self destruct. I can't even amuse the possibility Venus." She added for emphasis.

Luna bristled in worry, also biting back her own remark. Usagi rarely ever rubbed her status in the face of her friends unless she was sure it was absolutely necessary. The look in her blue eyes were admonishing to those who followed her. "Luna, find out what you can from Minako and Rei about their visit with whoever it was they saw." Her eyes glanced Minako's way in a no nonsense type of glare. "Ami, use your computer to monitor Makoto's body for any signs of distress." Then Usagi looked out the tree and shouted out the window. "And you stop spying Artemis!"

"Hold on, don't yell at him." Minako quickly came to the poor cat's defense. "I told him to go up there when I found out what happened."  
"You should have called me and told me properly." Usagi reprimanded lightly. "I would have shown up as soon as it happened."  
"Our job is to protect you…not place you into further danger." Minako knew Usagi was angry and spoke with caution.

"Yes." Usagi sighed. "Your job is to keep me safe. That holds true no matter what. Now let me ask you this, is it also you're job to leave me uninformed when one of your subordinates is suffering because of outside forces? Is it your job to evaluate what is and is not a danger to me, you, or any of us as a total unit? Is it your job to take action that could get you or any one of your fellow Senshi hurt? Quite honestly, I don't care what happened to cause you to pull this stunt, I don't care what I may have had to face…what I care about is the well being of you guys. That's what I care about over all else."

Minako didn't retort. She couldn't fight against the facts placed in front of her and Usagi was obviously upset. "I'm sorry Usagi. I promise it won't happen again." She turned into the kitchen, Luna and Artemis following behind. Even if it had been a mistake it had been done with the best of intentions and everyone, including Usagi knew that to be true.

With Minako in the kitchen Usagi smiled softly at one of the shortest, shyest members of the Senshi group. "Come on, you need to go see Makoto too."  
"Minako may be right about leaving Makoto alone." The short girl fidgeted, worried she may upset Usagi again.  
"I talked with Setsuna a few days before this occurred." Usagi answered softly. "She said what would happen can't be avoided. She didn't tell me much else."  
"But why Makoto of all people?" Ami dearly wanted some sort of answer.  
"I don't know." Usagi didn't have one. "She also said that I won't be placed into danger directly and that fate would need to run its course."  
"So are you saying there's nothing we can do…at all?" fate had handed them raw deals before, now Ami wasn't exactly sure if this was one of those times.

"Listen, I can't say I know for sure, Setsuna didn't tell me anything more than I'm telling you." Usagi answered honestly. "What I will say is this, we've gone through much worse collectively and we've stood tall, right now Makoto is having a hard time, but, I can't expect her to go through it alone." She ran her hand through her bangs and then smiled. "Let's go talk to Makoto, right now, she's our main concern. It'll be alright, we just need to have faith."

~~Balalaika's Hotel Room~~

"I asked you here for a report Natsuna, not for you to beg me to spare the lives of my enemies." Her cool voice of liquid death resounded through the room. The smell of an expensive cigar wafted in gray smoke, on the table sat brandy of the finest quality. "Still, I have no interest in killing mere children without a cause." She stood from her chair picking up a folder and laying it down on the table pushing it towards her contact.

"You haven't left because you have three more gangs to dispose of…" Natsuna looked at the list, many of them not only had territories, but they were big names. "Surely hotel Moscow has better things to do rather than chase around a few petty names."

"That all depends." Balalaika's voice turned into hiss, one that dripped with venom. "These are the people who have killed my comrades in the past for whatever reason. They killed my friends, the people I claim as family. In my younger years I give mercy to these souls and now they sicken me. I think it is time that they paid their dues Natsuna, and that is why I'm still here."

"That may be all well and good but still, you need to be careful." Natsuna warned carefully. "There are a few out there not on this list, that are rather angry that one of their own was caught up in the crossfire. They may be small in number compared to an army, but make no mistake when I say they may end up doing some very real damage."

"If that occurs I'll have more people to put on my list now won't I?" Balalaika seemed amused rather than worried. "I think I have very little to fear given my past. Only a few more people to take care of and I'll be out of your hair. I promise." She sipped the liquid on the table. It went down smooth, just how she liked it. "Besides, wouldn't you say I'm entitled to a little payback?"

"Well, one could say that." Natsuna agreed slowly. "Even so, the people I'm thinking about will likely give you run for your money. Weather you promise or not, all I'm doing is my job. You are free to do with the information what you will." With that Natsuna stood to take her leave. "Don't say I didn't warn you though. They may be young, but they are rather strong. I wouldn't get on the wrong end of them if I were you."

"The girl, according to Revy she was a rather tough fight, apparently she was left alive. You would think the fact she's still breathing would be enough to make those who care about her happy." Placing her hand to her earpiece she spoke into it. "Comrade Sergeant, please look into what Natsuna said about these girls. I will not be having any more incidents with children we underestimate. If we must, we will do away with the threat before it becomes an issue."

"As you wish." The graveling voice answered on the other end of line.

TBC~~~

* * *

Short chapter, but I hope you like the buildup. Please leave a review. Also, Natsuna's character is taken from Codename Sailor V where as Setsuna is Sailor Pluto. Make sure to take note of that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Got to love this fiction. I'm actually really liking it to release some of my darker side when it comes to creativity. Anyway, as you can guess, here's the next chapter.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own Black Lagoon.

Chapter 3: Making Due.

* * *

"Makoto?" A girl with tresses of seemingly dyed blue hair came through the kitchen. Shopping bags in her hand found the counter as the dinner for the night spilled out in cold freezer packages. The milk landed on the bread, crushing a few pieces. The short teenager paid no mind, instead pattering down the hall where someone more important would remain. "Makoto...are you in here?" Cautiously she walked over to the bedside taking note that the situation hadn't changed from a few hours ago. She hadn't expected it would have, but she could always hope.

Hair of auburn was the only thing peaking out of the covers as a sniffle wafted from the mound of trembling sheets and blankets. "It really happened didn't it...it's all really gone." Reality was starting to set in, and Makoto couldn't say she liked dealing with it. Reality and her, especially in the hard times like this, didn't mix well. She had already lost so much in her life, and picking things back up wouldn't be easy despite the strong face she tried to have.

Ami sighed. "Yes." Her word cut off slightly as the grief stricken girl put two long, strong arms out in front of her pulling her shocked friend into an embrace. The smell of detergent, the feel of a cotton shirt on her cheek and the warmth on another soul caused inner strength to find Makoto briefly, and then she broke down again a sobbing mess filled with confusion.

"I refuse to keep going on if every damn time-" She bit her lip, she didn't need to speak like that, let alone think it. "Why the hell does this kind of thing keep happening to me?" Her body was still sore, the memories of what had occurred were enough to make her almost wretch, she felt so sick when she remembered yesterday.

"I don't know." The answer was at least honest. Ami didn't have much else to offer. Talk of hope wasn't helpful, consoling advice and pity only caused anger, and nothing else wouldn't really be considered a positive step forward. All Makoto really wanted was someone there. She didn't want comfort, she just didn't want to be left alone, not that anyone could blame her for that. She had already been through enough trauma.

"I should get a shower, dress, and stop being a burden." Makoto's words were empty as she stood up and walked out of the bedroom. She pulled one of the few things she had managed to salvage from the box and walked into the bathroom. In her head she felt numb. Cold and alone were only simple explanations, but she felt like she couldn't feel. She couldn't feel any more pain, and yet, that's what hurt the most. She knew what did and did not upset her. She knew the harsh realities, and that cold, stone feeling crippled her inwardly. She hated the feeling.

She had lost her parents, her ideals and her entire life had been so hard, that on occasions she felt the numbing ability that her mind rationalized as an in feeling, uncaring human beings. In her eyes that was a sick and twisted thing to think of herself as, and that's what made her even more saddened...she guessed that as long as she hurt over feeling numb, it was a small consolation to the pain she should be feeling, but that just made her question other, less desirable things.

Ami merely bit her lip. After the talk at Minako's house, Ami had told her long time friend to stay with her. There wasn't any opposition since her mother often worked, and after her mother had been told of the difficult times, had all but jumped in to help. Still, Makoto was a proud person, and also, she wasn't used to relying on people for everything. It wasn't that Makoto didn't know how, but she often felt bad letting others look after her. She was a survivor, but she had herself and no one else to thank...at least, that had been the truth before the Senshi came along.

Standing in worry and defiance for her friend Ami walked through the hall and into the bathroom, thankful for the broken lock that she and her mother hadn't ever fixed. "No."She knew Makoto couldn't hear her well, and uncaring of the showers spray or Makoto's total shock that Ami had barged in, walked over, embracing the tall woman ignoring the fact she was face to face with the top of her friends' chest. "You aren't leaving."

"I can't very well stay here." The edge in her voice begged to be left alone. "I can't stay here. I just can't do this to you or your mom." The look in her green eyes caused both the shock of her power and the awe of her weakness as she inwardly pleaded to be let go.

"Why not?" Ami already knew the answer. She knew it better than any one else, including Makoto herself. Yet, still, she pushed inwardly, hoping beyond all of the tough front, the wall that guarded Makoto's emotions and trust so heavily weighing her would come crashing down. It was a rare sight, but it was something Ami wished for desperately. "Why can't you stay, just for a little while. You don't have to force yourself to pull away."

"This isn't where I belong, it isn't my place." That was a lie, they both knew it. "You belong here with your mom, but I'm an orphan Ami, and what happened out there happens to people like me all the time, I don't want to mix you up in it, so please, not now. Don't worry, I'm Sailor Jupiter. Remember? I'll be alright."

"Where will you go?" Ami winced, the look she received harsh and yet she didn't back down. "Where will you go Kino Makoto? Will you go off and get yourself killed again? Because I can't stand another repeat of D Point! I refuse to allow it to happen, even if I have to strap you down to a kitchen chair. I won't let you leave without knowing where your going."

"If I knew that I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with." Backing away, Makoto returned to her washing, ignoring Ami as she stood looking on in worry. "Just, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"How do you figure?" The bite in Ami's voice was fueled with concern and confusion. Her mouth went on autopilot that her mind couldn't stop. "You don't have four walls to return too. What do you think your going to do? Go sleep on the street? Do you even think I, or anyone else would let you do that. If that's what you think, your an idiot!"

Stalking out of the room to cool off she leaned on the far wall, watching as a few droplets of water fell from her sopping hair, the cool air causing her to shiver. Ami knew Makoto needed time. This was a painful shock to the system, and everyone knew that the strongest member of the inner Senshi had such brute strength for only one reason. All of the Senshi had a cross to bear, Makoto was no acceptation to such a rule, and yet even so it didn't make the pill any easier to swallow.

Sighing Ami went into the kitchen, still dripping wet. She wanted to make something warm to drink, and think carefully of how to deal with the entire cosmic mess.

* * *

"Affirmative, do as you must." Balalaika sighed, as she let go of her earpiece addressing the person in front of her. "Revy, I want you to go out and look for those troubled youth you ran into before." Balalaika explained slowly. "They keep hovering around the sight of the shooting that took place last night. Another one was spotted only a few hours ago. This time it was a blond girl with a red hairpiece. Yesterday it was a tall brunette, and the night before that, there were three other women there, all older and practicably more dangerous. I don't take kindly to feeling threatened, I want you to make this clear."

"Are you shitting me?" Rei laughed loudly, as she mocked the woman before her would could squash anything in an instant. "You're afraid of a few little fucking brats! That's the most jacked up thing I've heard from you yet!"

"Do you not think her to be a threat?" If Balalaika had a reason to be careful, now would be the time. "Even with what you've seen you think she is of little influence?" The tall woman drilled the younger, more brash female for information. This was their life, their underworld. "Because mark my words I don't want to test any more of my plans going awry. The best way to ensure that all of my comrades come home safe is if I can be assured these girls won't start a riot. These Sailor Senshi, whoever they are, I haven't seen them, but this leads me to believe they're just a little angry. Likely some gang children and nothing more, but I want the little upstarts disposed of."

"Sis," Revy had no idea she was going to end up in this situation or she would have killed the kid before. "They were street punks. No more, no less. I dealt with it, they won't do you any harm, of course, if you want, I'm sure I can deal with them, it doesn't really matter to me." She put her feet up on the table, her boots untied as always, drinking a beer lazily. "Rock won't like it though...he seemed to, I dunno, feel sorry for those kids. That one will be killed anyway she keeps her shit up though."

"I'm not concerned about her personally." Balalaika explained slowly. "I'm not one to be picky, but I am one to be careful. I like things done cleanly Revy, surely you know this." The sound of a blade cutting through a brand new cigar punctuated her words as if it was to prove a point. "I don't like feeling as if things aren't as clean as they could be, say, the girl. Sure we have the pull, the authorities wouldn't ever try to mess with us, but that doesn't mean the riffraff will remain quiet either. Only a few more names, that's all we need and then we can go home, I'll have my men deal with it, but you finish the job you were given. I want no traces left behind."

"Rock won't like it." Revy didn't really care, a job was a job, but still. "This is his home. I know we follow different rules and all, but you know he's gunna be pissed when he hears this." Sighing she pulled out the gun in her holster, looking at the fine craftsman ship. "However, I'm going to need more bullets. We ran into a few problems the night before, so I kinda had to go a little heavy on my ammunition." Then she smirked. "Stupid bastards didn't know what hit em until it was too late."

"Yes, but do keep in mind, I wanted the job done cleanly. Blood splatter with bodies left over doesn't exactly cut it. When you work with me you aren't just a simple delivery girl with a gun. Remember that kiddo." The older woman flung a new box of rounds Revy's way and sighed. "I don't want to have to get harsh, but you tend to test my already wavering patience. Do not make me regret having brought you along. Trail the girl, kill her and any bystanders if you must, but I don't want any more resistance to find its way to my men. We do what we must and be done with it, no remorse, no pity."

"Yeah, I got it already," Revy growled out. "I won't tell rock whats going on, but I still think your overreacting you damn war maniac. You just aren't happy without a conflict going on." She stood, stretched and walked out the door slamming it behind her as she smirked. "Right, now to find that little punk." Turing up her music in her ears she set off to do her job. She was a hired gun after all.

TBC~~~~

* * *

Please leave a review...next time things get heavy as the fighting begins...


End file.
